


Whirlpool

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [8]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Whirlpool

Once the rolling blackout for Logan's neighborhood ended, Alec had intended to find someplace to crash for the rest of the night, but Logan had offered him his guest room and it seemed ridiculous to say no especially considering that it was nicer than anyplace else he'd find, come to think of it, it the nicest place he'd ever stayed with the exception of some of the undercover assignments he'd been assigned by Manticore; he found himself in the en-suite soaking up to his ears in the whirlpool, fantasizing about what it would like to be with someone like Logan.


End file.
